1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and a device to eliminate or reduce decor damaging fragrant candle emissions. In recent years, candles, and in particular scented candles, have been utilized both to establish a mood and impart fragrance into the air. In addition, fragrant candles have been utilized in aroma therapy.
A problem that has been attendant with the use of these candles is that the by-products of the combustion process (i.e. soot) and the oily substances that are part and parcel of the fragrance collect and remain on walls and ceilings, causing unsightly stains and adherence points for dirt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,360 to Houston which description is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein describes an apparatus and method for removing odors from the air. The apparatus has a candle mounted on a base and a container open at two ends located above the candle. The container houses activated charcoal. The candle causes the odor filled air to move through the container and through the activated charcoal. However, the patent to Houston does not address the problem of eliminating or reducing decor damaging candle emissions. Additionally, the user must store and replace the activated charcoal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,963 to Burnetter which description is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein discloses a ventilating system for votive stands in which smoke and soot from a plurality of burning candies is passed through a plurality of filters. This patent is directed to a system for specifically preventing the staining of walls in churches or other buildings by the soot and smoke emitted by candles. However, this patent requires a cumbersome blower and electricity to power the blower.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,516,232; 4,043,776; 5,141,539; and 5,325,876 which descriptions are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein all disclose ashtray or cigarette smoke filtering devices in which a filtering medium is disposed above and spaced from an ashtray to filter or remove smoke, or in which a filtering medium is disposed above a table surface to filter or remove smoke.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and a device that will simply, efficiently and effectively eliminate or reduce decor damaging candle emissions yet still allow the fragrance to pass into a room. Additionally, this method and device should provide for ease of maintenance.